Sleepers
by 40steps2themoon
Summary: A LilyJames songfic about one of their days of hiding. Please R&R!


This is my first JamesxLily fic. I hope you like it! The song is_ Sleeper Awake_ by John Wesley Harding. It isn't a very well known song, but I think it fits my idea. I skipped some of the lines, but most of the song is here. Please review! This is very different from my other stuff, and my first songfic, so I don't know if it's that good. I need feedback people!

Disclaimer: Do you really think J. K. Rowling writes fanfiction? If she does, I'm not her. I am also not John Wesley Harding, therefore I do not own his song. Oh well.

* * *

He sat by their bed, gazing at his sleeping wife. She had been sleeping there for almost an hour while he just sat watching her silent form. Asleep she looked beautiful, almost like an angel. 

_You've slept for a thousand years but  
__But not like sleeping beauty  
__Maybe you're the princess who refused to do her duty_

His angel, his princess. She was like something from a fairytale, so powerful and enchanting. She looked so normal and peaceful this morning. It was hard to imagine this woman had a fiery spirit and a talent for cursing. He grinned.

_Sleeper arise  
__Wipe the sleep from your eyes_

Part of him wanted to wake her, be with her again. Part of him just wanted to sit here and watch her.

_Get out of your bed  
__Quit playing dead  
__Sleeper awake_

She was so still; she never moved or talked in her sleep. If it wasn't for her rising chest, he would have never known she was still alive.

_How much time does it take?  
__Lie there still and I'll kiss you  
__Oh how I've missed you_

His heart suddenly ached for her, as if he would never be able to be with her again. He was gripped with a desire to smash his lips on her sleeping face. Being with her, but yet alone was now so unbearable.

_Oh but I'm scared  
__One touch of your cold lips I will join you there_

If he kissed her now, he would get nothing else done that day. They were both so stressed and tired of being prisoners in their own house. If he joined her on the bed, even if he woke her up, they would be asleep soon, side by side.

_But I don't care  
__This is a risk_

It didn't matter. He couldn't keep away from her anymore. Standing up, he walked over to her sleeping form, leaning over her silent form.

_This is a risk  
__This is a kiss_

Enveloping her body, he kissed her gently, his mouth finally finding her soft lips. She woke, peacefully in his arms. Kissing him back. Holding him. Still sleepy, she pulled him into the bed, not letting go and not breaking their embrace. She kissed him softly again, in a way that told him she loved him with every part of her soul. He sighed gratefully. These were the times he felt contented. Not when he pushed her against the wall, kissing her so passionately she groaned like an animal. Not even when they had sex. Only when she kissed him like that did he feel truly complete, and knew that he would never be able to live without her, and that she felt the same.

_This is a kiss  
__Sleeper arise  
__Wipe the sleep from your eyes  
__Get out of your bed  
__Quit playing dead  
__Sleeper awake  
__How much time does it take?  
__Lie there still and I'll kiss  
__I can't resist you  
__Sleeper awake_

They fell asleep in each others arms. Their bodies wound together, their hands entwined, faces peaceful, like this sleep would never end, like they would be together always.

_Sleeper awake_

That night they woke to the sound of the door being blasted open. After taking one look at his wife's frightened face, James ran to the door, trying to hold Voldemort off while his love went to their son. The peace of the day was gone, shattered by the fear of death.

As Lily stood in front of her baby, panting with fear, she realized that they had been wrong to trust Peter, wrong to switch. It would be their last mistake. Her last thought as Voldemort told her to move was that with James dead, she wouldn't be able to live anyways. She only cared what would happen to her son when they were gone. At least he would live with her protection.

Lily and James were buried together in the Godric's Hollow graveyard. A statue was built, honoring their deaths and their love. They lay together, in one grave. They would always be together, but they were no longer asleep.

* * *

I hope this wasn't terrible. Please, please, please review, or I'll never know how I did! Thank you so much to people who do! It really makes my day! Reviews are my inspiration and fuel that keeps me going! 

-Allison


End file.
